


Christmas Meddling

by TheorianDG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Theo Raeken, Christmas Hijinks, Christmas Smut, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Scott x Theo, Stiles should really mind his own business, Top Scott, magical mischief, sceo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheorianDG/pseuds/TheorianDG
Summary: It's Christmas Day, the last thing Scott's expecting is for Stiles to call him out to somewhere as secluded as the Lake House. What exactly is this mystery present of his?
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Christmas Meddling

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this story on Christmas Eve and then it kinda fizzled out and I set it aside. Then on Christmas, I went to visit my family and one of my uncles called someone they knew from high school a faggot. I got pissed but said nothing and spent the majority of my time there writing this on my phone.
> 
> This story has not been beta read, I really just wanted to get it out on Christmas. So enjoy what I am effectively referring to as Spite Smut and forgive me because this is nowhere near the usual level of quality I try to maintain.

Scott is skeptical, excited, and more than a little terrified. 

It’s Christmas after all. He should be at home with his mom and Chris but Stiles was  _ very  _ insistent that he clear two hours in the evening and meet him at Lydia’s lake house. When Scott pulls up to the lake house, his suspicion skyrockets by a mile. Stiles’ jeep is parked out front nothing strange there but the more concerning factor is the truck parked next to it, which Scott knows for certain to be Theo’s. 

Over the past year or so on the road dealing with Monroe, Scott thinks he can count on one hand the number of times the two have been left alone together. Most of which tended to end in a fight that Scott would be forced to break up. 

Just the thought of the two of them alone is enough to make Scott anxious, setting his helmet down on his bike, he hurries towards the house with his senses on high alert. He’s just about to open the door when it swings open to reveal Stiles in what has to be the most hideous Christmas sweater Scott has ever seen. Blinking red and green lights depictions of reindeer and elves drinking and vomiting next to a gingerbread workshop with  _ Sleigh Every Day  _ in bright bold letters. 

“Scotty! Took ya long enough to get here.” Stiles pulls him into the house by his arm, shutting the door behind him. “So I know what you’re thinking, where’s Theo and why the hell would he be here with me?”

“Yeah, that pretty much sums it up,” Scott says with a nervous chuckle as Stiles leads him towards the staircase. Since he’d entered the house, Scott hasn’t heard Theo’s heartbeat which means he must be in the soundproof study upstairs. What he can do is detect the chemosignals in Theo’s scent, it’s distressing but not afraid, angry and...embarrassed? 

Stiles, on the other hand, couldn’t possibly look more amused, practically bouncing as he drags Scott along to the foot of the stairs. “That’s part of that surprise, buddy!”

Scott’s starting to get worried. “Surprise?”

Stiles places both hands on Scott’s shoulders, facing him with an uncharacteristically serious expression. “Scott, light of my life, my brother from another mother, I say this with the best of intentions. The tension between you and Theo is painfully obvious, so you’re gonna go upstairs and fuck him.” Scott blushes and begins to stammer a response before Stiles puts a finger to his lips and  _ shushes  _ him. “And let me be perfectly clear, if he can walk when you’re done, I will so be terribly disappointed with you.”

“Stiles, what the hell!” Scott pulls away, needing to put some distance between himself and a suddenly chuckling Stiles. “You don’t even like him! Why would you even want me to? Let alone set it up?” 

“Because you guys are so pathetic! Dude, I know things with you and Malia ended a while ago but even she thinks you two need to fuck already.” 

Scott shakes his head in disbelief. “You talked about this with Malia?”

“And Lydia, and Liam, and Mason.” Stiles is counting on his fingers like he’s trying to remember if there’s anyone he’s forgotten. Which only annoys Scott all the more. 

But also, he’s curious and surprised that Theo is playing along. Sheepishly, scratching the back of his head Scott asks. “So, Theo agreed to this?”

Stiles hesitates, unable to meet Scott’s eyes.

“Stiles.” Scott steps into his space, even as Stiles puts up his hands in mock surrender. “He did agree to this didn’t he?”

“Define ‘agree’.”

“Stiles!”

“Alright, alright.” Stiles skitters away to a safe distance. “He did, for your information, agree to meet me here. I mean, what else is he going to do on Christmas by himself?” Scott had considered invited him to dinner at his home but he didn’t think his mother would’ve appreciated it all that much. “However, I may have knocked him out with my bat and used a little magic to make him presentable for ya.”.”

“Oh god, what did you do?” Scott shutters to think of Theo’s been made to endure. 

“Nothing too drastic, mostly cosmetic. I mean, everything except the harness and a few other things I guess.”

Scott stares in shock. “Harness?!”

Stiles smiles, edging closer to the front door. “Merry Christmas, Scotty! I left a note on the desk, have fun and let us never speak of this again because I will deny everything.” Before Scott can utter another word Stiles zips out the door, barely a moment later Scott hears his jeep peeling out of the driveway.

Hesitantly, Scott turns to make his way up the stairs, dread, and excitement causing his heart to beat a mile a minute. Had it really been that obvious? He can’t deny that the progress Theo has made with them has piqued Scott’s interest and maybe Scott’s caught himself staring on more than one occasion. 

He’d have to be blind not to notice Theo watching him. How the chimera hangs on his every word and how his gaze tended to linger just a little longer than necessary when he thinks Scott isn’t paying attention. 

When his hand closes around the doorknob Scott pauses, it can’t be that bad, right? Stiles was probably just messing with him, his magic hasn’t come far enough to let him do anything too drastic. 

Confident that Stiles was just messing with him, Scott opens the door and freezes in place almost instantly. Theo is tied with his arms behind his back, a small lounge chair practically naked and a bag gag in his mouth, struggling to no avail. Aside from some red leather straps along his arms and legs with a harness, all adorned with gold jingle bells and a green lace thong leaving nothing to the imagination. Most curious of all is the pair of reindeer horns atop his head and the tiny fluff of a deer’s tail at his lower back. 

Taking a moment to halt his struggles, Theo looks up and sees Scott, the second he does he begins to curl inward. Scott somehow finds the will to step forward and kneels down to untie the chimera, when he’s free Theo rolls away and pulls the ball gag from his mouth. “I’m going to murder him!”

“Theo, calm down. You’re fine.”

“Calm down?” Theo stands, tossing the ball gag aside and gesturing to his body. “Look at what I’m wearing! How is this fine?” He pats his own head, fingers nudge the horns before grabbing onto them and pulling with no avail. “And why won’t these come off?!”

Purposely trying not to stare, Scott makes his way over to the desk in the corner and grabs a yellow sticky note next to a bottle of lube.  _ Dear Scotty, hope you enjoy your present. The horns and tail will fall off in about six hours or they might be permanent, I may have screwed up the Latin for the spell. I also stole a strand of your hair and used it to enchant the leather, no one but you can take any of it off. And tell Theo he owes me because he never would’ve had the balls to confess to you on his own. Love, Stiles. _

Despite how wrong this is on so many levels, Scott can’t help but laugh which draws Theo’s attention. The chimera comes over, bells jingling and snatches the note away, Scott doesn’t bother trying to halt his gaze from trailing down Theo’s back. “That bastard!” Theo shreds the note to pieces before turning back to Scott. “And for the record, I would have told you eventually.”

Scott grins. “Told me what exactly?”

All pretense forgotten, Theo moves closer until Scott is all but forced back against the desk’s edge. “That I think of you as more than just my alpha.” Theo hooks a finger into the waistline of Scott’s jeans. “And even though I fully intend to make Stiles pay for this, I don’t want to waste this opportunity. How about you?”

Scott pulls Theo against him, hands settling on the chimera’s hips and smiling down at him. “I think you may be the best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten.” When their lips meet Scott hears Theo’s heart beating fast, matching his own as Theo’s hands begin to undo his pants.

“You got your present,” Theo purrs softly, slipping a hand in Scott’s underwear. “Guess it’s about time I unwrapped mine.” The first touch of Theo’s hand closing around him is enough to make Scott’s breathe to catch in his throat, eliciting a timid moan. Theo drops to his knees, pulling Scott’s pants and underwear down with him. “You really have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

Before Scott can answer, Theo drags his tongue along the length of his cock, kissing gently at the tip. Shedding his shirt, Scott reaches down, carefully inspecting the horns and is surprised at just how real they feel to the touch. “Can you feel that?”

Although it seems to pain him to look away from Scott’s cock, Theo nods. “Yeah, it feels pretty weird but it’s like they’re actually a part of me.” He gets a thoughtful look before smiling up at Scott. “How about you grab on them and fuck my mouth?”

Blushing, Scott takes hold of the horns, one in each hand as Theo opens his mouth invitingly. “Yeah, yeah I can definitely do that.” Scott goes slow at first, just enjoying the feel of Theo’s plush lips sliding along his cock and the little timid sounds Theo makes on each thrust. Looking down, Scott sees that Theo must have swiped the lube off the desk, pouring a generous amount on his fingers before pulling his thong aside and push into himself.

Scott growls, driving his hips forward, relishing in the sound of his balls slapping loudly against Theo’s chin. The bells on Theo’s body ring just loud, every movement echoed with a chime and groan as Theo’s eyes water and roll. Scott grips the horns tighter, careful of just how close he’s getting because he wants to savor this, to make it last. 

Theo is all but bouncing on his hand, though he’s yet to even touch his own cock, Scott can see it straining against the thin green lace in exquisite detail. “Theo, I don’t think I’m going to last much longer.” 

Theo pulls off and stands quickly, bracing himself with his palms against the desk next to Scott and winks. “Then get over here and fuck me, I wanna feel you inside me when you come.” 

“Fuck, Theo.” Not one to argue, Scott kicks his pants aside and positions himself behind Theo. Curious, he grabs onto the soft tail and watches as Theo shivers in surprise. “Feel that too, huh?”

“Stop teasing me.” Theo arches his back and the tail actually wiggles, which is both cute and ludicrously inviting. 

Scott leans in, burying his nose in at the base of Theo’s neck and breathing in the scent of him and pushing into Theo with a low groan. Theo’s arm curling around to pull at Scott’s hair at the same time his hips push back to meet Scott’s own. “Theo, you feel so good.”

“It’d feel even better,” Theo says with a hiss, looking back at Scott over his shoulder. If you moved and don’t you dare hold back. It’s Christmas Scott and I’ve been very, very  _ naughty _ .”

“ _ Fucking hell _ .” Scott is powerless to do anything but oblige. Thrusting with all his strength until Theo screaming at the top of his lungs,  _ begging _ for more. Scott’s glad the room is soundproof, as isolated as the lake house may be, in any other circumstance he’d be worried about someone hearing. 

Unable to resist, he takes hold of the horns again, pushing until Theo’s face slams against the desk and still he pumps his hips harder and faster. 

He’d always suspected that Theo would like it rough but the look of utter bliss and abandon is a sight Scott could quickly find himself addicted to. The desk rattles against the wall as Scott finds a comfortable punishing pace and the bells sound in an almost staccato sort of rhythm. Scott’s never been one for being loud but Theo has him rethinking everything, every moan and whimper from his lips is music to his ears. 

Scott suddenly becomes aware of the thin fabric of Theo's thong brushing aside the side of his cock, smiling Scott reaches around to grab Theo’s clothed cock. 

“Scott, fuck if you do that I’ll-”

“Yes, Theo?” Scott nibbles at Theo’s earl and with his other hand slaps Theo’s ass before extending his claws and running them down his back. “You’ve been naughty remember?” Scott stills and buries himself deep inside chimera and slaps him again, hard enough to leave the print of his hand on Theo’s skin. “Only good boys get to come, are you gonna be good, Theo?” 

“I’ll be good,” Theo cries and starts moving, Scott grits his teeth, fighting to remain still as Theo pushes back into him. “I promise I’ll be good, Alpha.” 

Scott tightens his grip on Theo’s cock through the green fabric, pressing himself against Theo’s back. “Let’s see just how  _ good _ you be.” It doesn’t take much to finish Theo off, just a single hard press of Scott’s cock is enough to send him tumbling over the edge. 

Theo comes with a cry into Scott’s hand, the alpha’s name on his lips. “Don’t stop,” Theo begs, grabbing Scott’s and pulling his come covered hand up to his lips and licking at Scott’s fingers. “I’ve been good, right? So  _ give _ me my reward.”

“ _ Christ _ .” Scott grips Theo’s hips so tight he’s sure to leave a bruise but he doesn’t care, knows Theo won’t, so why bother holding back? Theo doesn’t complain, he mewls sweetly, tears in his eyes but a smile on his lips as Scott continues at an unrelenting pace. 

The wet sound of flesh meeting flesh echoes throughout the room, Scott feels the moment his eyes bleed red. Scott comes violently, claws slipping free and a roar tearing itself from his throat as hips stuttering to a halt, filling Theo with his release. Scott leans forward resting his head on Theo’s back, barely able to form a coherent thought. “Holy shit,” Theo sighs heavily, legs wobbling beneath him. “Merry Fucking Christmas to me.” 

“I, fuck, I think I hurt you.” Scott sees blood running down Theo’s hips from where his claws had undoubtedly sunk into his flesh. 

“In the best way possible, I consider it a trophy.” Carefully Theo pulls off of Scott’s cock with a hiss and almost immediately falls to the floor. He laughs, motioning for Scott to join him on the carpet. “That hurt like hell.”

Scott grins, lying down next Theo and slinging an arm around him. “Fell right on the tail didn’t you?” 

“Yeah, really hate this stupid spell.” 

“I don’t know,” Scott reaches down to play with the fuzzy tail, laughing when he shivers at the touch. “I like the tail and the horns give me something to hold onto.”

“That so?” Theo throws over his side, straddling Scott and looming over him. “Well according to Stiles, the horns will fall off on their own and you’re the only one who can get these straps off me. So how about we get a little more use of it?”

“I could definitely get behind that.” Theo leans in for a kiss and though faint, Scott can still taste himself on Theo’s lips. “But first, we’re gonna have to clean the carpet. There’s blood, lube, and I’m pretty sure you’re leaking my umm, stuff.”

Theo pouts, planting his elbows squarely in the middle of Scott’s chest. “Can’t we at least make a bigger mess first?” 

Scott nudges Theo back until he’s pushed onto the carpet next to him. “I’m not really sure how long it’s been but Stiles said two hours. Now I don’t know about you but I’d rather not risk getting on Lydia’s bad side.”

Theo blanches at the thought. “Alright, fine but I don’t know where Stiles put my clothes.” Theo stares forward in thought, his curling in sudden disgust. “I really hope he at least used magic to put me in this getup.”

Laughing, Scott gets to his feet and helps Theo up, though he’s still fairly wobbly so he holds on to Scott’s arm. “I think there’s a bathroom down the hall, let's get you clean up and then we’ll worry about all this.”

“And here I was enjoying my white Christmas.” Scott bursts into a fit of laughter, unable to help himself. Theo grins, pleased with himself and darts in to steal a kiss while Scott is distracted. “If you’re gonna make me wait, I want to get this over with so we can get back celebrating the holidays.”

Theo tries to slip out of the room but only succeeds in banging his horns against the door frame. He sighs, looking back at Scott better turning sideways and shimming, jingling as he goes out the door. 

Scott is definitely going to have to thank Stiles for this, even though he took far too many liberties to make it happen. And if one thing is certain, he’s going to a really hard time topping this for Christmas next year. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
